1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a hands free hydration system and, more particularly, the invention relates to a hands free hydration system worn directly on the wrist that is specially designed to store and dispense water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In few areas do Americans' taste vary as widely as in beverages. Once they have reached the point where milk is not the only game in town, choices provide an almost unending assortment of drinks, with each category containing a plethora of selections. From frothy cappuccinos and herbal teas to citrus-tinged colas and fruity combination juices featuring apple and papaya, there is sure to be a tasty beverage for anyone.
In addition to providing a refreshing liquid to accentuate a meal or a needed boost of energy in the mornings, beverages also serve a practical and healthy purpose. In particular, human survival depends on drinking water. Water is necessary for the digestion and absorption of food, helps maintain proper muscle tone, supplies oxygen and nutrients to the cells, rids the body of wastes, and serves as a natural air conditioning system. Health officials emphasize the importance of drinking at least eight glasses of clean water each and every day to maintain good health. Perhaps it is most important for those who regularly participate in some form of exercise or sporting activity to drink plenty of water while exerting themselves in such a manner. While working out, the body expunges its moisture through perspiration, so it is especially important to avoid dehydration by having water or other liquid within reach at all times.
While keeping the body hydrated when exercising is vital, finding a way to conveniently hold on to a container of water when active can be daunting and frustrating. As many consumers can attest, carrying around a heavy, bulky water bottle or other beverage container while running or working out at the gym is, quite often, simply not practical. Having to utilize the entire hand in order to maintain a firm grip on the beverage, active consumers are unable to appropriate that hand to carry other items that may be needed when the other hand is full, such as keys, a cell phone, or a purse. Wishing to be unencumbered, these consumers may opt to simply discard the beverage container, wasting expensive, unused beverage portions and denying their bodies much needed hydration.